


shielded

by sparg



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 03:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparg/pseuds/sparg





	shielded

“So, Dave…”

He stops looking at his feet and gazes towards Jade as she enters the room he was in. if he was surprised, he showed no signs of it.

“Sup, Jade”

“You know what’s up silly. We’re going to meet them, and they are going to be our age! You can’t tell me you’re not excited.

I bet you’ve spent the last month preparing just to meet your bro.”

“Why would I ever lift a finger for that fucker, it’s not like he would care about what I do”

“Dave Strider, stop talking about your brother like that. You are acting like a immature, selfish child. You’re better than this”

He gets up to face her.

“You just can’t go around telling others how to act Jade, you don’t know how it is, you didn’t have to deal with someone’s shit for your hole life.”

She slaps him, his glasses get knocked down by the hit. Dave looks at her with his uncovered eyes. His expression stays stone cold like before, but his eyes, his eyes show sadness, pain, and even fear.

“Dave…”

She hugs him tight and for a long while, as his quiet sobbing echoes through the hall. They both sit down as Dave recovers his posture, jade holds his hands.

“Dave, I had no idea you felt like this. I thought you were impervious to stuff like this.”

“…”

“Look, it won’t be perfect, I can’t even promise it go well. But you have to give him a chance, he deserves that much.”

“…W-will you be there with me”

A smile takes over jades face.

“I never failed you so far, have I?”

She moves forward and kisses him, they embrace. They share their feelings, their burdens.

“I needed to open up with someone Jade, thanks”

“I’m glad you finally did, even more so that it was with me”

They kiss again before getting up meet with the others.


End file.
